Untitled For Now
by Arwen J Hui
Summary: After Annie asks Auggie for a favor, she starts to question whether or not she has feelings for him and whether or not she should act upon these feelings. These files are dated as late as January 2011 so it's before the whole Simon fiasco. Rated T for language and some suggestive material.
1. Auggie to the Rescue

**OMG YOU GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON MY OLD HARD DRIVE! SQUEE! Dated January 2011. I'm super excited I found these and actually kind of shocked I forget about them. It was a whole folder full of Walkerson fics!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters. I just ship.**

* * *

"Auggie!" called a woman's voice from down the hall. Auggie stopped walking and waited until the clicking of the woman's heels stopped in front of him. She looped her right arm through his left and as she did so Auggie caught a whiff of her perfume: Jo Malone grapefruit.

"Annie," Auggie said with surprise. "You're early. Is the world ending today?"

"Very funny," Annie said as they walked towards the DPD. "I set my clock ahead so I could avoid a snide comment from you about being late but, I guess I'm screwed either way." Annie hip-checked him as they turned into the department. "I want to thank you for last night when you cut in at Alan's. Usually I can fend off the frat boys on my own but I guess I was suffering from jet lag."

"Well, it was either cut in or let you start a bar fight. I felt the latter would be a good lesson for the guy but your career here would have been cut short." Auggie smiled as he and Annie entered his office. "Plus, the last time you practiced hand-to-hand combat with me you didn't do so well."

Annie punched his arm after he sat down in his chair. "Liar. You're just mad that I hit you."

"Yeah, because you didn't move your arm up far enough." Auggie turned to start up his computer and Braille keyboard.

Annie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "Auggie?" She was stopped by a finger in her face.

"If what you're about to ask me involves something illegal or amoral, my answer is no."

"Nothing illegal or amoral," Annie said pushing down his hand with hers.

"Okay then. Ask away."

"Could you do me a huge favor Friday night?"

"And what does this favor entail?"

"Just what you did at Alan's last night on a bigger scale."

Auggie turned in his chair to face Annie. "You mean save your ass?" Auggie flashed a smile.

"Basically, yeah. Danielle is having a bunch of old friends over tomorrow night and one in particular makes me...uncomfortable. He always has."

Auggie sat silently and pondered. In all the years Auggie had been friends with Annie, she only asked for help when she really needed it and if she was hesitant to even ask him he knew it would make him a little uncomfortable but Annie was his best friend. He would do anything for her. "Do I have to wear a tie?" Auggie asked.

"Oh, thank you Auggie!" Annie bent down and hugged Auggie.

"I never said yes, Annie," Auggie laughed.

"You don't need to wear a tie. Just a dress shirt and slacks." Annie stood back up. "So is that a yes?"

"Well, since Danielle is cooking...yes." He felt Annie kiss his cheek.

"You are the absolute best person on the face of this planet. We can leave straight from work tomorrow. You can change at my place, okay?"

"Ok," Auggie said turning back to his computer. "What's the name of the guy you're trying so hard to avoid?"

"Todd Kitzinger. He used to stalk me back in high school when he and Danielle were in JSA. They were really good friends but he creeped me out. Danielle thought...still thinks I was over-reacting."

"Were you?"

"You'll see Friday." Annie's heels clicked away.

"What would you have done if I said no?"

"I would have guilted you into coming because I already told Danielle you were." And with that Annie went to her desk leaving Auggie laughing and shaking his head.

...

The following day, Auggie was walking toward the DPD when he heard a woman's heels clicking to catch up with him.

"You're early again," Auggie said with surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Magic." Annie laughed and looped her arm with Auggie's. "I can't believe you don't think I can show up on time."

"Well, you don't really have the best track history, Miss Walker."

"You're horrible to me," Annie said melodramatically. "Hopefully work isn't too busy today. I don't think I can take any additional stress this week." Annie squeezed Auggie's arm as they continued to walk. "Watch there be a briefing, Auggie. That would be my luck."

Sure enough, Joan called everyone into the strategy room to introduce the division to a new mark. The following week, Annie and Jai, the "DPD's best covert agents", were to pose as a couple looking to purchase an apartment from a realtor with known ties to the Lithuanian mob. It was Annie's and Jai's jobs to turn the woman into an asset. Annie took her assignment with stride as did Jai but Auggie was a little taken aback. Joan didn't usually send agents in as a couple and Auggie was opposed to this particular match. Although he and Jai were coworkers, he was in no way friends with him and did not trust him entirely. His mood brightened a bit when Joan said he was to be primary handler on this mission. With him at the wheel, Annie was guaranteed to be safe.

"Mrs. Annie Wilcox. Ha ha. The name doesn't really fit you," Auggie joked.

"Actually it's Miss Annie Langerfeld, Annie said glancing at her ID. "And what name would suit me, Auggie?"

"I like you as Annie Walker. I don't think another name would work for you. You're too strong of a person to give up your last name."

"Aw, thank you, Auggie." Annie blushed slightly at Auggie's compliment. She did have to admit that she was a strong person and she didn't take shit from anyone. "I'm going to go read up on this..." Annie flipped through the case file, "...Laura Jasinskaite and see if I can't get some more background on her. I'll drop by with your coffee later." Annie hip checked Auggie and went to her desk. Auggie returned to his office and began to type.

Auggie also researched for his upcoming mission. He searched for Todd Kitzinger and performed a full background check only to find a few parking tickets and nothing else. He began to wonder if Annie really was overreacting about the situation.

"Annie," Jai called as he walked toward her desk. "What did you find out about this Jasinkaite woman?"

"Well, she definitely is involved with the Lithuanian mob but," Annie said clicking her mouse on another page, "I found that her ties with the mob go deeper than the intel originally stated."

Jai looked at Annie's monitor from over her shoulder. What he saw did less than please him.

"Girls?"

"Yep," Annie said with some sadness. "The youngest is fourteen. The realty business is just a front for human trafficking."

"Shit," Jai hissed under his breath. "This is bigger than we can handle. I'm going to go tell Joan." Jai retreated towards Joan's office and left Annie at her desk rubbing her hands in her face.

Annie let out a long, loud sigh and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. She let her head fall onto her folded arms with a thud.

"Something wrong, Annie?" Auggie stood next to her desk holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Annie said without looking up. "The whole damn world is screwed up. I get to deal with the Lithuanian mob and a human trafficking ring on top of Danielle's dinner party with that creep, Todd." She felt her shoulder being nudged, looked up, and took the coffee Auggie offered her with thanks. "I'm on the verge of screaming."

"Well, you may want to wait until you get home to do that because screaming in the middle of the DPD with a room full of armed agents isn't the most genius idea." Auggie firmly grasped Annie's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You can do this," he whispered to her. "After all, you're one of the best covert agents we have."

Almost immediately after Auggie finished speaking, Joan called both Annie and him into her office. Annie stood, offered her arm to Auggie, and the two of them made their way to Joan's office.

"Jai has just filled me in on the situation, Annie," Joan said sitting herself down at her desk. "If what your research says is true, we're going to have to approach this differently. I'll have some people look at it today to confirm your findings and if they are correct, the department will come up with a new plan." She looked at Auggie. "Auggie, if Annie's research pans out, I'm going to need you to have eyes and ears on her and Jai at all times during this mission. Did the new cameras and mics come in yet?"

"Stu and I are networking them through several satellites and servers so outsiders can't accidently stumble across it. We should be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. We'll need everything we can get. Annie and Jai, you're dismissed." Jai left the office first with Annie not far behind. Before leaving the office, Annie gave Auggie's pinky a reassuring squeeze. She knew that he would be worried about her if her research was right.

"Something else, Joan?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, Auggie. Please sit down." Auggie ardently navigated his way and sat down in the not-so-comfortable chair and put his arms on the arm rests. "Auggie," Joan started slowly. "I need you to be completely honest with me right now, okay?" Auggie sat in the chair puzzled but, he nodded his understanding. "Does your relationship with Annie extend beyond the boundaries of work?" Auggie tensed slightly but, not enough for Joan to see.

"You mean are Annie and I in a romantic relationship? No." Auggie sat stiffly in the chair and tried to relax.

"Auggie, I know you feel something towards Annie." Auggie was about to reply but Joan stopped him short. "Don't try and deny it. I've seen the way you behave around her. Your body language is different and you speak differently with her than the other female agents." Joan paused so Auggie could comprehend what she had just said. "I need to know that you can remain completely objective during this mission. This is probably one of the most dangerous missions that Annie will ever have and I know that you and Jai are not on the best of terms. Can you put your emotions aside and remain objective?"

Auggie sat silently in the chair for a minute processing what Joan had just thrown at him. He didn't think that he behaved any differently around Annie but Joan was very perceptive and could pick up on anything. He took a deep breath and said, "I can remain objective. Honestly, I wouldn't feel comfortable having someone else be Annie's handler."

"Then if that's the case, you will be Annie's primary handler on this mission." A small smile peeked through Joan's usually serious facial expression. "Despite my past marital problems, Auggie, I am not that much of an 'Ice Queen' as everyone seems to think. I do believe in love and if there is something there, you should go for it."

Auggie sat silently in the chair for a short while in bewilderment. He never thought Joan was a romantic. "I do love her Joan," Auggie started slowly. "If I do pursue a relationship with her, what's the protocol for that?"

"How about you focus on the mission at hand, then come back and ask me that question. You're dismissed."

Auggie stood to leave Joan's office but stopped before he turned the door handle. "Is it that obvious that I love her, Joan?"

"I saw it on day one, Auggie. You two took to each other in a way I've only seen in movies. I know that I can see it and that Arthur can see it. Yes, he's commented on it from his occasional visits to the DPD. If you keep acting the way you're acting, I'm sure she'll catch on. Yes, Auggie, I know that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks, Joan."

"You're welcome, Auggie." Joan looked back down to her desk and smiled a full smile.

Auggie closed Joan's office doors behind him and made his way back to his office with a small smile on his face.

"What's up with the smile?" Annie asked as Auggie passed her desk.

"What smile? This is my normal face," Auggie joked.

"Okay," Annie said not wanting to press any further. "Don't forget your clothes for tomorrow. We'll leave around six-ish, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Annie gently shoved Auggie off of her desk and went back to working on her cover story.

...

The following day, Joan called the department into the strategy room again.

"Annie's research panned out and we have to change our game plan," Joan said clicking the remote to bring up the mark's picture. "The objective is still to turn Laura Jasinkaite into an asset but our approach has to be completely different. We're not only dealing with the mob but we're also dealing with a human trafficking ring. The girls' ages range from fourteen to twenty-five, some of whom are US citizens that have been reported missing. Jasinkaite's realty business is a front for potential clients as well as young girls."

Joan spent the next fifteen minutes explaining how she needed additional eyes and ears for the intelligence that would be gathered via the department's new cameras and microphones. "The Lithuanian mob is ruthless," she stated. "I need all hands on deck to bring all those girls home."

...

"Oh, my God," Annie said rubbing her temples. She cursed at her computer monitor and practically banged her head on her desk in frustration. "Today of all days," she muttered to herself.

"I really don't understand why you have a problem with Fridays, Annie," Auggie said cheerfully as he took a seat on the edge of Annie's desk. "They're precursors to a wonderful thing called weekends and as employees of the United States government, we get to enjoy these weekends sleeping in after a long Friday night out."

"How do you that?" Annie groaned.

"Do what? Be nerdy while at the same time dashingly handsome?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. How do you know how to make me smile?"

"Ah," Auggie paused for a second to think. "I have 'Auggie Senses'. Kind of like Spiderman but much cooler."

Annie just shook her head and smiled. "You are a piece of work, Auggie. I am damn lucky to have you." She patted his leg and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to my 'fiancé' then bash my head against the wall." The sound of her heals receded as she turned towards the other end of the bullpen.

"Oh, well that's not very nice. Your upcoming marriage to Jai will have its up and downs but that's no reason to cause yourself harm."

"Thank you, Auggie," Annie said without turning around. The smile on her face did not fade as she walked away. She was glad that she had Auggie.

Later that day at five o'clock Auggie shut down the computers in Tech Ops and reached for his bags. He smiled when he heard the door slide open and a woman's heels clicking towards his desk. "Are you anxious, Walker?" he chuckled.

"I would lie and say I'm not but you would know so yes, I am anxious. I figured once I graduated high school I wouldn't have to deal with anyone, especially Todd."

"Well," Auggie said picking up his bag, "You've got some Anderson charm with you tonight so I'm sure that will ward off any undesirable individuals." A smile crossed his boyishly handsome features and he heard Annie laugh softly.

"Come on," Annie said offering her arm. "I don't feel like having my sister yell at me for being late."

A half hour later, Annie pulled into Danielle's driveway. She got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to meet Auggie. Out of habit, she offered her arm and told him about his surroundings.

"We're going to go through the gate, which is at your ten, then it's pretty much a straight shot to the guest house."

The two of them walked to the guest house with ease despite it being a new place for Auggie.

"Where do you want to change?" Annie asked once she had closed he dolor to the guest house and placed her keys in the bowl. "It's either out here or in the bathroom."

"Out here is fine. Will I be flashing any neighbors in the process?" he smiled.

"As much as they would enjoy that, no. I drew the curtains so you're fine." Annie grabbed a dress out of the closet and went to the bathroom to change and wash her face. "The couch is at your two o'clock."

Auggie undressed himself and neatly folded his clothes. The entire time he was dressing, he kept thinking over what Joan had told him earlier that day. Yes, the Agency encouraged dating within itself but if he pursued a relationship with Annie, would he still be her handler in missions? What if she didn't want to pursue a relationship with him in the first place? No, Joan said Annie acted differently around him. Even Stu had pointed out the way they behave around each other jokingly. Auggie sat on the couch and held his head in his hands mulling over the possible outcomes if he did pursue a relationship but his train if thought was stopped short when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Am I decent enough?" Auggie said standing up showing off his blue-grey shirt and black slacks.

"You look perfect, Auggie," Annie said pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her Jo Malone perfume. She spritzed a few sprays on her neck and took a deep breath.

"You and that perfume," Auggie said laughing a little. "I swear if you stop wearing it I might not know it's you."

"Well, it's my favorite so you don't have to worry about not knowing it's me. Ready to go in?"

"Yep." Auggie had heard the slight hesitation in her voice. "And don't worry. With me here you've got nothing to worry about."

The night went by without much incident but after briefly speaking with Todd, Auggie knew why Annie was uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around her and gave a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him the entire night so when the other guests had left and all that was left was Danielle, Michael, and Annie, Auggie offered to help Danielle clean up.

"Just tell me what I can do, Danielle," he said using a great helping of his Anderson charm. Annie nudged him slightly as she carried dishes to the dishwasher. From the way she nudged him he knew he was laying it on too thickly.

"Auggie, you don't have to do anything. It was great that you could come, too. I..." Danielle was cut off by someone asking, "Mom?" from the living room. "I'm in the kitchen, Khloe."

Auggie heard bare feet cross the wood floors then stop in the doorway. "Auggie!" Khloe said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

Auggie turned to face the now twelve-year old girl. "Well, Annie and your mom invited me to dinner and after hearing what a great cook your mom is, I couldn't say no. What grade are you in now?"

"Sixth," Khloe replied. "I still remember everything you told us on our tour at the Smithsonian."

"Well, that makes one of us," Auggie laughed. He heard Khloe laugh, too, surprised she actually remembered what he had said. He was actually just relaying what Stu was reading to him.

"I'm glad I came down. I actually just need ginger ale. Do we have any, Mom? Katia's stomach is bothering her again."

Danielle got the ginger ale out of the cabinet and handed it to Khloe who said goodnight to Auggie and Annie and went upstairs.

"Annie," Danielle said. "Why don't you take Auggie home? Michael and I can get the rest of this cleaned up."

"You sure?" Annie asked her sister who replied with a slightly exasperated yes and gave Annie a look. Annie rolled her eyes and Michael just shook his head knowing he would never understand how his wife and sister-in-law could have a full blown conversation in two looks.

"Okay. Auggie?"

"Thanks again, Danielle. Dinner was great and it was good seeing you."

"Thanks for coming, Auggie. Goodnight!"

...

Annie stopped the car directly in front of the entrance to Auggie's building.

"Thank you, Auggie. For everything." She leaned over the center console and kissed him on the cheek.

"I got your back, Annie," Auggie replied cheerfully. "Always have, always will." He opened the car door, unfolded his white cane, and stepped out onto the curb. Before closing the door, he leaned his head in the car. "And that Todd guy was a total creep."

"Try telling that to Danielle," Annie scoffed turning the key in the ignition. "Goodnight, Auggie."

"Goodnight, Annie."

...

Annie pulled into the driveway and walked through the gate to the guest house. She dropped her keys in the bowl and found Danielle sitting on the couch.

"Okay, even Auggie said something about Todd. Don't you think that means something's weird about Todd?" Annie didn't get a verbal response, just a laugh. "What?" Annie said indignantly.

"Why do you think I invited Todd tonight?" Danielle said.

"Because you're a mean older sister who likes to torture me." Annie crossed the room to her bed to get her pajamas.

"Really, Annie?" Danielle replied. "Think about it. What did I tell you in Stockholm?"

Annie had changed into her pajamas and was brushing out her hair when she stopped and glared at her sister. "Seriously? Danielle I already told you that it would be weird. We work together and he's my handler whenever I have a mission."

"You also said that the Agency encourages inter-agency relationships."

"Danielle, I...Auggie is...ugh I don't even know if he's interested in me that way!"

"You really are oblivious, Annie. Auggie feels the same way about you as you feel about him. Even Michael saw it and he's, well, him."

"That's because I told Auggie to be like that. I didn't want Todd all over me."

"Uh huh, and why do you think Auggie went along with it? The way you two were tonight was so natural. I don't care if you say he was acting the part; Auggie is in love with you!" Danielle went to sit on the bed with Annie. "It's like watching a romantic comedy with you two. I'm sitting here watching and waiting for the two best friends to finally realize they're in love with each other and to be honest, I'm getting impatient. It's a little exhausting trying to get you two together."

Annie looked at her older sister for a while and shook her head. "I don't know if I should hit you or hug you."

"How about you hug me now, and if it doesn't work out between you and Auggie, you can hit me?"

"Works for me," Annie said leaning over and hugging Danielle. Once again, Danielle was playing matchmaker only this time, it was a good match.

* * *

**I seriously have no idea how I forgot about these! There's a whole folder of them currently under editing and from what I read, they're fluffy! AHHHHHHHHH!**


	2. Something About Auggie

**Okay...so Parker is mentioned in this chapter...the file is dated December 2011 but it flows pretty well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters.**

Annie sat at the edge of her bed thinking over what Danielle had told her. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Auggie but she wasn't sure how she loved him. Was it as a friend or was it something else? She fell onto her back and clutched a pillow to her chest. As she lay there she replayed the night's events in her head.

...

"So how do you want to play this?" Auggie said in a low voice as the dinner guests arrived.

"Just like at the tavern," Annie replied. "I can signal you when Todd comes near." Annie grabbed hold of Auggie's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Just like that, okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm going to go help Danielle set the table. You going to be okay hanging out here in the kitchen?"

"I'll be fine," Auggie said reassuringly. He gave Annie's hand a light squeeze and smiled. He could tell she smiled back when she replied, "Okay." He didn't know how he knew but he just knew.

Annie went into the dining too to help out her sister. "I seriously don't know why you and Auggie aren't together, Annie," Danielle whispered when she entered.

"You are impossible, Danielle. I told you already that we're just friends. Plus, he just got out a relationship."

"Yes, that's true. But he isn't upset about it, Annie. Ask yourself why. Maybe he was in a relationship with that Parker girl because he was trying to get his mind off of you."

"Can we have this conversation later?" Annie whispered quite annoyed.

"I'll hold you to that."

Annie continued setting out the food when the doorbell rang. Danielle left the dining room to answer it and Annie's stomach dropped when she heard Danielle squeal "Todd!" from the foyer. Annie took her time setting out the wine glasses but she eventually had the go into the living room to mingle.

From across the room, Annie scanned for Auggie. She found him standing by the fireplace talking to Michael and she briskly made her way over to his side.

"He's coming this way," Annie whispered as she looped her right arm into his left. Auggie continued his conversation with Michael until Danielle came to introduce Todd.

"Auggie, this is Todd. Annie and I went to high school together. Todd, this is Auggie."

Todd extended his hand to shake Auggie's. Annie squeezed his left hand and Auggie extended his right.

"You'll have to forgive me, Todd," Auggie said with his Anderson charm. "I can't see all that well." He flashed a smile and Annie saw Todd's expression change to a happier one. Annie squeezed his hand again and Auggie wrapped his left arm around Annie's waist.

"I'm sorry, Auggie," Todd said without feeling. "Hi, Annie."

Without letting go of Auggie, Annie replied with a polite, "Hello," and a nod.

"Well," Danielle said breaking up the awkwardness, "let's all go into the dining room and we can get started."

Everyone followed Danielle and Michael while Annie and Auggie lagged behind a bit.

"If you grip my hand any tighter we may have to amputate it by the end of the night," Auggie whispered to Annie.

"I'm sorry," Annie said loosening her grip. "It's just that, his expression changed once you told him you're blind. It was like he thought that being blind gave him an advantage."

"If it's any consolation I don't like him either. His sorry wasn't genuine at all."

At the dinner table, Annie sat next to Auggie and Todd chose the seat across from her. Annie took a deep breath and put on a smile. It was going to be a long night.

…

Annie slowly woke up as the sun peeked through the opening in the curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair as she sighed. She mulled over what Danielle had said the night before and was on the verge of ripping her hair out from frustration and confusion when her nieces came bursting into the guest house.

"Annie!" Katia squealed as she climbed onto the bed. "There's a phone call for you."

"It's your cell phone," Khloe said handing it to Annie. "You left it in the kitchen last night."

"Thanks, Khloe," Annie said groggily. "Who is it?"

"It's Auggie," Katia said surrounding herself with the blankets.

Annie's heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. She brought the phone to her ear and spoke slowly. "Auggie?"

"Hey, Annie. Did I wake you?"

"Ah, by proxy, yeah," Annie said throwing pillows at Khloe and Katia as they made kissy faces. "What's up?"

"I think my phone fell out of my pocket in your car last night. Could you check for me?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." Annie got out of bed, slipped on her sandals, and went to her car. "What number are you calling from? I don't recognize the number." Annie searched the passenger side of the car as she spoke.

"My apartment. It took me until now to realize I lost my phone. Took a while to recall your cell number, too."

"Well, your phone is here. It fell under the seat. I can drop it off in a bit if you'll still be home."

"It's Saturday, Annie. I pretty much just sleep or read on Saturdays."

"Well I can be there in a half hour, forty-five minutes. We can grab breakfast, too, if you're up to it." Annie had no idea why she was inviting Auggie to breakfast when she had been with him practically all night. She shook of the feeling and went back to the guest house.

"Sure," Auggie said without pause. "I know a great little diner a couple blocks from my place."

…

Dinnertime conversation was filled with the normal topics: weather, work, sports. Todd was especially interested in Auggie's occupation and interests.

"So, Auggie," Todd began. "What is it that you do?"

"Well, Todd," said Auggie taking his bluntness in stride, "I work in the acquisitions department at the Smithsonian and I deal specifically with artifacts from the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. Sometimes, on a slow day, I'll give some tours."

"I see," Toss said with a smile on his face. "And what, may I ask piqued your interest in that?"

"Well I've always been partial to history and art," Auggie replied without missing a beat.

Annie sat in her chair and fidgeted a little. Auggie sensed her uneasiness and took her hand in his own under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You said you're in finance," Auggie said civilly. "What got you into that?"

The conversation continued like that until dinner was coming to an end, Todd had had his fill of wine, and all but one subject had been discussed.

"Not to be rude, Auggie," Todd slurred, "But how did you come to lose your eye sight?"

Annie saw Auggie's shoulders tense and she shot Danielle a look. Since everyone was now focusing on Auggie and Todd, Danielle telepathically shrugged an apology to Annie.

"Auggie," Annie said slowly. "You don't have to..."

"No," he said smiling. "It's ok." Auggie regained his composure and began his story of a routine supply trip gone wrong.

…

Annie and Auggie sat in the café chatting while the sun shined through the window and the smell of coffee wafted through the air.

"You know, Auggie, you didn't have to tell them about Tikrit last night."

"And why not?" Auggie inquired.

"Well," Annie began slowly. "I know it's a sensitive issue for you. You never really told me anything until last year and even then it was bits and pieces."

"I like to keep a part of myself shrouded in mystery, Annie. I never really told anyone about Tikrit in full except for Austin. I left out a lot last night, too. It's something I just want to be for me."

"I understand, Auggie. We all have that little piece of ourselves we keep hidden from everyone."

…

"And as you can see, I'm pretty well adjusted," Auggie said finishing his story.

"That's quite a story, Auggie," Todd said with a hint of condescension.

Auggie shrugged off Todd's snide comment and focused on responding to the rest of the guests' praises. Annie relaxed a little and restrained herself from throwing the carving knife at Todd.

…

"I'm surprised you didn't throw something at Todd," Auggie laughed. "I was waiting for him to cry out in pain."

"Ugh, I know. Danielle was so apologetic last night that I couldn't get mad at her. I made her promise to never invite him over again."

"It's not Danielle's fault he turned out to be such an ass. You expect people to change after high school and college but sometimes that doesn't happen."

"Too true. I like to think I'm completely different from my high school self. I'm a bit more outgoing than I was back then."

"Were you one of those shy girls that never said much but always thought about everything?"

"I was more of a bookworm than anything but I was quiet. Danielle was the outgoing one." Annie took a sip of her coffee and laughed at her high school self. "What were you like in high school, Auggie?"

"Ooh...I was a walking contradiction. I still am. I was probably one of the biggest nerds in my school but I was a hell of an athlete, too. I took apart and reassembled computers and ran track while my brothers played football. They picked on me relentlessly but I could always outrun them."

The rest of the morning carried on with light conversation and laughter about the previous night's events. Auggie never stopped smiling and Annie was laughing more than she had in a long time. After a few hours, the waitress came by their table again.

"Do you two want to stay for lunch?" she joked.

"Aw, you're not sick of me now, are you, Stella?" Auggie joked back.

"I could never get sick of you, Auggie. But seriously, should I get you guys something?"

"Just the check, please, Stella," Annie piped in. Stella left to get the check and Annie turned to Auggie. "I have to go buy Katia's birthday present."

"Oh, fun. What are you getting her?"

"Danielle and I pulled our money together and got her a boxed set of hardcover Harry Potter books. The box looks like Harry Potter's trunk and Katia's been asking for it since Christmas."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Auggie asked. "I've been meaning to get some new books."

"Not at all. I'd like the company."

"Great," Auggie replied smiling. They paid the bill and walked out of the café arms linked.

…

"I swear, Auggie, I'm going to kill Danielle when I get home," Annie said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Aw, now that's a little extreme," Auggie replied. "Tonight wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, if you kill your sister it's going to put a bit of a damper on your budding career as an intelligence officer." He heard Annie laugh a little.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with Todd. I didn't think he would be such an ass."

"It was really no problem, Annie. I put up with small-minded assholes like him day in, day out. If anything, I should be apologizing; you had to put up with him for four years of high school."

"Two, years, actually," Annie corrected. "We moved to Virginia the summer before my junior year." Annie slowed the car down until it came to a stop. "We're here," Annie said putting the car in park in front of Auggie's building. "I stopped right in front of the door so it's pretty much a straight shot from the car."

Auggie unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out but stopped when he felt Annie's hand grab his.

"Thank you, again, Auggie. I really don't how I would have faired without you there tonight."

"You're welcome although, I'm pretty sure you could've handled yourself just fine without me." Auggie smiled and kissed Annie's hand. "Goodnight, Miss Walker," he said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Anderson," Annie replied with a smile. The smile remained as she watched Auggie greet his doorman and enter the building. She started the car and drove home smiling the entire way.

…

"Have a good day," the sales clerk said half-heartedly.

"You, too" Annie replied replacing her wallet in her purse. She walked towards Auggie who was waiting on a chair by the window. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Auggie said standing up.

Once they were back at Auggie's apartment, Auggie invited Annie upstairs and she happily accepted. They talked for a while, ordered takeout for lunch, and spent the afternoon listening to Charles Mingus. It was one of the best Saturday afternoons either of them had had in a long while. They were in the middle of a friendly debate when a phone chimed.

"Is that mine or yours?" Auggie asked.

"Mine," Annie replied as she checked it. "I should go. Danielle is looking for me."

"What?" Auggie joked. "We were having so much fun! I was winning our little debate."

"That's what you think," Annie said as she stood up. "Don't forget that I was in JSA all throughout high school. I was wiping the floor with your sorry ass."

"Ah, whatever." Auggie stood up from the sofa grinning like a school boy. "Let me show you out, Quitter."

Annie was going to reply with a witty retort but she knew she'd never leave if she did so she just sighed and let Auggie show her to the door. Before leaving, she kissed his cheek and her lips lingered a little longer than normal.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for everything." She kissed his cheek again and turned to leave. The door to Auggie's apartment slammed shut behind her as her heels clicked on the tile floors. Suddenly she stopped. She turned around and headed back to Auggie's door. She raised her hand to knock but hesitated and brought it back down to her side. Before she knew it, her hand was back up and she was knocking on his door.

The door opened and Auggie smiled. "Forget something, Annie?" he said but all he could get out was "An-". He was cut off and knocked back into his apartment by a kiss on his lips.


	3. GO!

**OMIGOSH! Was I the only one hyperventilating during last night's episode? Someone please say yes.**

**This file was dated December 2011...I'm so confused...then again it was on the corrupted hard drive from the dead computer so...yeah. I just edited it for grammar and spelling before posting so nothing changed. I will start writing new Walkerson fics, though, so be on the lookout!**

**Also, totally sorry about the last chapter. I just noticed that it ended awkwardly so I went back and fixed the end if you wanna go back and read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters.**

Annie pulled away from Auggie almost as quickly as she had launched herself at him. She looked up at Auggie's face and saw a small smile slowly spread across it.

"Forget something, Annie?" he reiterated.

"I am so sorry," Annie said sheepishly. "I don't know why I did that."

Auggie cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, either, because I'm supposed to kiss you, not the other way around."

"What?" Annie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. This moment played out so much differently my head." Annie silently stared at Auggie in confusion. "See, I was supposed to be the one to woo you but before that I would have to..." Annie smiled and shook her head as Auggie rattled on about his plan to win her heart. She didn't want to hear any more so she stood on her toes and kissed him again. "And then I would finally sweep you off your feet but you beat me to that part," he said with a devilish smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Are you done?" Annie chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, pulling Annie closer to him.

"Good," she said and she pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't you have to get home?" Auggie laughed, pulling away.

"I don't want to go home," whined Annie.

Auggie laughed at this. "I don't want you to go, either, but Danielle is going to wonder where you are."

Annie grumbled something incoherent under her breath but conceded to Auggie's reasoning. "Fine," she said placing both of her hands on his strong chest. "But I'm calling you later."

"I'll be here," he said as he took one of her hands in his own and kissed it.

Annie smiled as she turned to leave the apartment once again. This time she did leave and in her euphoric state she sped all the way home.

...

"Good, you're home," Danielle said when Annie entered the kitchen. "I need you to help me...are you ok? You look flustered."

"That's because I am," Annie said in a quiet voice.

Danielle went straight into mom-mode and went to Annie's side. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No," Annie said smiling.

"Ok...want to tell me why you're so happy?"

"Um...I...I kissed Auggie."

"Big deal. You always..." The expression on Danielle's face went from unenthused to shocked when she saw her sister shake her head. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! You did?"

"Yeah," Annie said in the same low voice.

"Finally!" Danielle rejoiced as she threw her arms around her baby sister. "When? Tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

So Annie told her everything: how Auggie left his phone in her car, how they unintentionally spent the majority of the day together, how Danielle's text made her leave and how she turned back around to kiss Auggie.

"Damnit!" Danielle cursed. "I...oh, what is it? I crotch blocked you!"

"You didn't know," Annie said in an effort to provide some comfort to her now almost-grieving sister. "Hell, I didn't even know."

After a moment of silence Danielle stood up from the kitchen table. "You need to leave," she said.

"What did I do?" Annie asked, slightly taken aback.

"No," Danielle said shaking her head. "I mean you need to leave and go back to Auggie's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, goodness, you can be so thick sometimes, Annie." Danielle yanked Annie up out of the chair and ushered her to the door. "Get your ass back Auggie's place and tell him how much you love him and don't come back until you do!" Once Annie was outside, Danielle slammed the door shut and locked it. She made a stern looking face and pointed at the lock and then Annie.

"You realize I can just go into the guest house right?"

"GO!"

Annie gave Danielle one if their telepathic message expressions and Danielle replied with an approving smile. That was all Annie needed to see and soon she was in her car and on her way back to Auggie's.

...

After taking the elevator up to Auggie's floor, Annie called his apartment. From down the hall, she heard a robotic voice faintly say, "Annie Walker".

"Hey, Annie," Auggie said cheerfully. "I was wondering when you would call."

"You weren't waiting by the phone for hours, were you?" she mocked as she took slow, silent steps towards his door.

"I'm not in high school anymore, Annie," he joked.

"Are you sure because you act like you are sometimes."

"Oh, that's only on days of the week ending in "y". Did you call to joke or did you call to...*knock knock knock* hold on a sec, Annie. Who is it?"

"It's me."

Auggie chuckled and brought the phone back up to his ear as he opened the door. "Annie, I'm gonna have to get back to you. There's someone at my door." He hung up the phone and smiled at his guest."Forget something, Annie?"

"Yes, I did," she said, stepping in to the apartment as Auggie closed the door behind her. "I forgot to tell you I love you."

Auggie opened his arms and wrapped them around Annie when he felt her embrace him. "I love you, too, Annie."

**If you saw last night's episode and you were freaking out the entire time, let me know in the reviews so I know I wasn't alone (but be nice; no spoilers for those who didn't see it). Constructive criticism reviews are ok, too.**

**Um...beware...the Walkerson feels are in overdrive right now...**


	4. Joan

**I was debating on whether or not I should continue this story because Walkerson is now legit and Jai's been written out but then people started following and favoriting and I was all "Awwwww!" so after giving it some thought I've decided to take this as far as the plot bunnies will allow. Hugs for everyone!**

**This chapter is going to sound different than my usual writings. It's basically my idea of Joan's thoughts. Let me know how it sounded!**

* * *

It had been about three weeks, give or take a day or two, since Annie and Auggie decided to be together. Well, they didn't really decide by themselves; the stars or the gods or whatever you may have decided long before they even met. Joan probably conspired with the fates because she knew it was meant to be since day one. She saw the signs and had been monitoring them since Annie walked in to the DPD and as of late, the signs were blinking like Las Vegas billboards in spite of the pair's attempts to tone it down.

Out of the corner of her eye, Joan caught more smiles pass between Annie and Auggie and she swore she saw them holding hands under the table at the latest briefing. She'd observed that Annie was even leaning in to Auggie's side as they stood next to each other. It was only a matter of time until one or both of them would stroll into her office and tell her the news. She secretly hoped that time would be after Annie and Jai completed their mission because the last thing Joan wanted to do was pull Auggie as Annie's handler.

* * *

**Please don't be mad! I know it's super duper short but finals are coming up. *holds up ****_Fundamentals of Nursing_**** as a shield* Bear with me. I still love you. Also, I don't know if you read my other Walkerson fanfic but in case you don't, here's a healthy dose of fangirling.**

***clears throat***

**OMIGOSH THE WAY THEY ENDED THE EPISOE HAD ME IN TEARS! I WAS ROCKING BACK AND FORTH IN MY CHAIR SOBBING LIKE A MADWOMAN! Keelan can attest to this fact.**


End file.
